Abrazo
by italia-nyotalia
Summary: Estaba claro que Gold iba enserio, y eso le molestaba –Ni te ilusiones, un no es un no –Contesto indiferente. –Ya deberías saberlo –Dijo mientras colocaba sus brazos a sus lados, y relajaba el ceño. Estupidos ojos... esos estupidos ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban -PreciousMetalShipping- (Gold x Silver)


**Hola****~ me presento~ soy nueva en esto de los fics yaoi de pokemon xppp pero algo es algo e_e  
Bueno~ emmm... pues quize empezar con mi pareja favorita *m* PreciousMetalShipping o3o  
Despues le sigue PalletShipping pero ni modo e.e despues hago un fic xD  
espero que les guste, y no sean tan duros, soy sensible Dx pero si soporto comentarios Constructivos o3o  
Sin mas  
¡El fic...!  
**

**Pareja: PreciousMetalShipping (Gold x Silver)**

**Discleimer: Pokemon special no me pertenece le pertenece a Nintendo o3o... si no hubiera puro yaoi~**

_**~Abrazo~**_

Tenia que ser una broma, no, eso era una broma, una pésima broma, la peor broma del mundo, y era más que obvia en su creador.

-Solo uno ¿sí?- Pidió Gold mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al peli rojo.

-Estás loco…- murmuro con molestia, aparto la mirada con enojo y dio un paso atrás.

Estaban en casa de Silver, y ya ni sabían cómo había llegado a esa petición por parte de Gold, tenía que estar tan necesitado como para pedir eso, era más que obvio. Silver bufo molesto, cruzo los brazos, miro de reojo a Gold con algo de indiferencia en su mirada, Gold lo veía con sus ojos color dorado, centellantes, tratando de tener la esperanza que Silver le diría "solo uno" pero parecía algo distante.

Silver cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido, seguían con sus brazos cruzados y la mirada desviada, no pensaba verlo…

No lo vería…

No vería esos malditos ojos color dorado que tanto le gustaban…

"Maldición…" Pensó mientras una venita apareció en su cabeza mientras un tic en su ceja derecha aparecía. Abrió su ojo izquierdo para mirar de reojo a Gold, seguía viéndolo fijamente, con el mismo entusiasmo en su rostro con el que le dijo "Dame un abrazo" seguramente estaba pensando en algo pervertido, o tal vez, quien sabe, no es lector de mentes.

Volvió a cerrar su ojo. Estaba claro que Gold iba enserio, y eso le molestaba –Ni te ilusiones, un no es un no –Contesto indiferente. –Ya deberías saberlo –Dijo mientras colocaba sus brazos a sus lados, y relajaba el ceño.

Gold lo vio ya sin esperanza en sus ojos, aparto la mirada con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos dorados como el sol, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, tratando de verse lo más desganado posible, tal vez así conseguiría lo que quería, pero ese tal vez, siempre era un "no conseguiré lo que quiero" por qué silver, era demasiado frio como para decir 2lo siento, solo uno y ya ¿entendiste?"

Pero esa frialdad ero lo que más le gustaba de su amigo, esa frialdad hasta tal punto lo hacía tan interesante, misterioso, quería saber más, era el primer pensamiento que llego a su mente la primera vez que lo vio, y a pesar que comenzaron siendo rivales, terminaron siendo los mejores amigos.

Gold suspiro desganado, esta vez de verdad, enserio quería un abrazo, pero Silver se negaba, entonces…

"tendrá que ser por las malas…" pensó

Saco sus manos de sus bolsillos y con la mirada gacha se le acerco poco a poco a silver, este solo lo veía con cara de susto, pero a la vez con enojo, ya no le estaba gustando este juego. Dio un paso atrás y se encontró con la pared de su habitación, maldijo mentalmente, llego al límite de su cuarto, coloco sus manos a los lados un tanto asustado por la situación, a pesar de todo, y ser ya un joven de 16 años, era demasiado debilucho en el asunto de la fuerza física, en cambio Gold, era más y fuerte que él, maldecía la diversidad ahora mismo.

No alcanzo a reaccionar y ya tenía pegado a Gold en un abrazo, se sonrojo hasta las orejas e intento separarlo, pero la diferencia de fuerzas era inminente. El chico de ojos dorados oculto su rostro en el cuello del peli rojo, haciendo que este se sobresaltara.

Trato de relajarse, sentía el corazón latir al 110% de su capacidad, suspiro, mientras el abrazo se prolongaba más, su sonrojo se fue desvaneciendo conforme se acostumbraba a sentir el calor del cuerpo ajeno sobre el suyo, dirigió sus manos a la espalda de Gold para abrazarlo, sintió como Gold saltaba un poco al momento de apretar sus prendas con sus manos, sonrió tenuemente, agacho la mirada, era la primera y última vez que se dejaría hacer por un abrazo de parte de Gold.

Se hizo un silencio, ni Gold ni silver querían romper aquel silencio, se encontraban cómodos abrazados.

El de gorra se removió un poco, se acercó al oído del peli rojo –Oye silver- Llamo en susurro, el mencionado lo miro de reojo.

-¿Qué?- Contesto indiferente.

-Te quiero- Se hizo un silencio, pero no era el mismo silencio que había minutos antes, había un ambiente tenso, era una confesión.

Silver se puso un tanto… histérico, ¿era una confesión? O… ¿era un te quiero de amigos? No, solo las mujeres se dicen te quiero entre ellas, no es normal en los hombres, te todos modos, ¿Lo quería de esa manera que estaba pensando? Entonces… ¿le gustaba a Gold? Maldición, maldición, maldición.

-…- se quedó callado, seguía en sus pensamientos. Un rojo decoraba sus mejillas, y sus ojos color plateado se perdieron en un punto inexistente en la habitación -¿Qué dijiste…?- reacciono al fin, y sabía bien que había dicho, pero… quería estar seguro.

Gold frunció el ceño y se puso coloco frente a frente, de tal modo que sus narices casi chocaban. Era un orgulloso, y eso jamás se lo quitaría nadie, bueno, al menos eso pensaba hasta que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por el chico de ojos plateados –Que te amo- Dijo serio, con un ligero color carmín en sus mejillas.

-…- se quedó callado nuevamente, tenía que procesar la información que venía de golpe a su cabeza.

Le gustaba a Gold…

Debía ser sincero, no le causaba ninguna molestia ese hecho pero…

¡Su orgullo no lo dejaba decirlo con libertad!

Entonces… tendría que decirlo de una manera fría…

-Interesante- contesto indiferente

-¿eh?- balbuceo Gold –Interesante ¿Qué?-

-Me amas- Dijo apartando la vista.

Gold lo vio algo asustado, sabiendo como es silver…. Le sacara provecho a su situación. Inflo las mejillas en forma de puchero, tomo una de las mejillas del peli rojo y la acaricio con el dedo pulgar, no pudo evitar recargarse en la mano que le estaba proporcionando tal caricia, con el ceño fruncido –Yo también… - trato de decir mientras un ligero color carmín aparecía en sus mejillas –T-te… a…mo….- dijo mientras apartaba la mirada.

Le quito lo último de orgullo que le quedaba.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Gold con una sonrisa.

-Estúpido…- susurro silver con la mirada dirigida a otro lugar que no fuera Gold. Lo miro de reojo, suspiro con fastidio –Cierra los ojos –Ordeno con indiferencia.

Gold lo miro algo… con miedo, se estaba preparando para recibir algún golpe, no muy fuerte, pero con algo que tenía cercas seguro le dejaba algún moretón, bajo la mirado y vio una de las probables armas… una lámpara… maldijo mentalmente, mejor sería prepararse para eso. Cerro los ojos poco a poco, los cerro y los entre abrió y luego los cerro con fuerza.

…

…

…

Sintió unas manos colocándose en sus mejillas, se sorprendió ante eso, para luego sentir una respiración agitada cerca de la suya, no sabía que pensar, que hacer, estaba paralizado. Luego sintió como unos labios rozaban los suyos, un ligero color carmín apareció en sus mejillas. Sintió algo presionar sus labios, una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió, correspondió el beso que silver le estaba proporcionando, un beso que jamás se vio venir.

Aquel beso, fue tierno, tierno en la extensión de la palabra, reflejándolos sentimientos de ambos, no duro mucho, ambos se morían de la pena, porque, a pesar de tener ya 16 años cumplidos, era su primer beso para ambos, era una experiencia nueva.

Ambos se separaron, con las mejillas sonrosadas y con los ojos cerrados, esperando que aquella sensación que quedo en sus labios jamás se fuera, pero no, tuvieron que abrirlos, silver los abrió con reproche, mientras que Gold los abrió centellantes.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?- dijo silver indiferente.

-Si- Contesto Gold feliz.

Una sonrisa cálida apareció en el rostro de Gold, mientras que Silver solo apartaba la mirada.

Gold siempre había sido un idiota, el de los mejores, un pervertido, con un sentido del humor extraño, pero seguían siendo el que lo flecho casi a primera vista, la flecha que el lanzo directo a su corazón, para que él se enamorada, no la desecho, en cambio, la clavo más en su corazón, con aquellos sentimientos que lo llenaban de sensaciones que jamás pensó que iba a sentir, nervios, las tales "mariposas en el estómago" y muchas cosas más que sientas al estar enamorado y esas sensaciones solo provenían al estar cerca de Gold.

-¿Puedo darte otro abrazo?- Pregunto Gold con cara de perrito a medio degollar.

Silver lo vio de reojo, ese estúpido… -…- Se quedó callado, y asintió con la cabeza.

Sintió como aquellos brazos que antes lo habían abrazado sin su consentimiento lo volvían a envolver.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, se sentían tan bien, tan completos con la compañía del otro…

Querían estar así para siempre.

-Te amo silver-

-… Yo también…-

**¿Como me salio DDx? bien mal, ¿como :333? bueno... a mi parecer no me slaio del todo bien la personalidad de ambos, por que no soy buy buena en eso DDx pero algo es algo (como suelo decir) e_e acepto de todo~**

**Reviews, Contructivas, reviews que me digan, "escribes bonitou~" tambien, acepto Pastel, Chocolate, Vodka, malteadas, Lechera *m* de todo~**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
